Memory
by AuroxTheLander
Summary: It seems that sleepy little Shady Grove has no secrets, but Shady Grove Manor, Annabeth Chase's new home, is a breeding ground for unnatural history. Will Annabeth be able to help the haunted soul that is begging her to leave, or will she get hurt in the attempt like he says? And what exactly is he? T for horror.
1. Prologue: Enter Annabeth Chase and Percy

**Prologue: Enter Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson**

* * *

Unlike most teenage girls would be, Annabeth Chase was excited for the move from San Francisco to tiny Shady Grove. A new home, a new life, a new experience, a new face, Annabeth Chase was expecting all of them but the last. Sure, she planned on making new friends, and Sabrina was due to have the twins in a month now. She wasn't expecting a pale, dark haired boy to glare at her every night as she fell asleep.

But here she was, staring right back at that boy for the fifth night in a row. She wasn't scared: she somehow knew he wouldn't hurt her. Since the first night in Shady Grove Manor, a rickety yet elegant, huge old house, they had looked at each other until she fell asleep, but that fifth night was when everything changed

"Get out," the boy commanded. He took a step toward her. Annabeth was taken aback with his sudden outburst. "Did you hear me?" he shouted. "Get out!"

She steeled her nerves. "No," she said, "and who are _you_ to tell _me_ to leave?" She was fishing for a name and praying that he took the bait.

"My name is Percy, and if you and your family don't leave, you'll all get hurt."

Annabeth allowed herself a small smile at her victory. "I don't believe you'll hurt me or my family, Percy," she told him softly. She rose from her bed and matched his move to her.

For a second, a flash of desperation filled his beautiful—Annabeth couldn't help but notice—sea green eyes. Just as quickly as it came, though, the desperation was replaced by anger. "You think I'm the only creature in this house?" Percy asked. His voice was low—dangerous. He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. "Where one exists, others may too."

With that he vanished, leaving Annabeth alone and wondering if her father and step-mother had heard the exchange, or if it had really happened at all. All of a sudden, she was terrified of what had just happened. Her hands shook, and her brain started swirling. Before she could stop it, a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Let me know what you think. The first chapter will be up soon.


	2. Enter Thalia Grace

**Chapter 1: Enter Thalia Grace**

* * *

The next morning, after gathering that no, her parents had not had any strange experiences last night—except for a very vivid pregnancy dream about how great prime rib would be for dinner and a new cookie recipe—Annabeth set out to her first day at her new school.

Shady Grove High School was tiny, just like the town. It had two hundred fifty-six students in the integrated high school and junior high. The elementary was just down the road, and a rather nice-looking track and football field sat between them, connecting the two parking lots. There was no middle school, so the sixth graders went to the elementary and the seventh and eighth graders went to the junior high/high school.

Previously, Annabeth had lived in Richmond, Virginia; New York City, New York; and San Francisco, California; so the itty-bitty town—population one thousand one hundred ninety-one—barely seemed like a neighborhood. Still, the fact that she could walk to school at all was a refreshing change. The whole town had a sleepy, safe feel to it, and the noise and smell of the city were long gone.

It was at this point in her musings that Annabeth literally ran into someone new.

* * *

"Hey!" yelped the girl in surprise.

"Oh, my gosh I am so sorry," Annabeth said. "I wasn't paying attention." She looked down to see that the girl hadn't dropped anything because of her, and when she moved her gaze back up she got her first good look at her. She wore tattered black jeans with what looked like punk-rock band stickers on them, and her "Death to Barbie" t-shirt actually looked cool instead of like she was trying too hard. She was tall and thin. She had pale skin, full lips, a small button nose, piercing blue eyes, and a spray of freckles. Her spiky black hair and punk clothes contrasted her soft facial features, but her eyes seemed to match perfectly.

"Hey," she said again, this time less indignant and more curious, "I haven't seen you around before. You must be the new girl that everyone's been talking about! I'm Thalia Grace." Thalia stuck out her hand.

"Yeah, I'm Annabeth Chase," she said as she took the offered shake. "I have to admit," she continued, "you aren't what I was expecting a Nebraskan to look like. Or sound like, for that matter."

Thalia laughed. "You were expecting blonde, blue-eyed farmers with western accents, weren't you?" When Annabeth nodded she laughed again. "Well, I know some blue-eyed blondes, but no one here has that kind of accent. We should get going."

On the way to school, Thalia asked Annabeth where she was living. When she heard, she told her the story of a boy who had once lived there in the 1800s. "His name was Perseus Jackson," she had said. "He was sixteen when he and his mom, Sally, went missing back in 1892. No one ever saw either of them again."

Annabeth begged her for more information, but Thalia swore that was all she knew. They passed the rest of the trip with the stories of Annabeth's old homes. Despite Thalia's sort of scary look, she treated Annabeth like they had been best friends forever. She showed her around the school and introduced her to her friends. Thalia invited her to sit with them at lunch, and Annabeth was overjoyed.

It seemed like everyone in Shady Grove already had their friends picked out, and though no one was hostile to her, they just left her pretty much alone. But, since she had been so quickly accepted into the group of Thalia's friends, she didn't really care. No group of friends seemed to be particularly favored or more popular.

* * *

Thalia walked with Annabeth part of the way home, but she broke off with a wave and a dramatic farewell when she reached her house. Annabeth couldn't wait to get home: she started running as soon as she got out of sight of Thalia's house.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Expect an update tomorrow.  
**


	3. Revelation

**Chapter 2: Revelation**

As the sun set, Annabeth's excitement turned into nervousness. She hadn't really learned much, just his name and that he and his mother had gone missing, but she knew she had to talk to him. There was something strange about him—beside the obvious.

Annabeth trudged up the stairs. The sun had set, and he was there when she got up the steps. This was different. He had always waited until she was in bed. _He's getting bolder_, she thought. She said, "Hello, Percy."

He just stared at her. His lips were in a tight line like he had hoped she wouldn't be here. _He had._

_She's back_, Percy thought, and then: _I really should have learned her name._ He had really hoped that she wouldn't return. He would do whatever was in his power to stop another family from getting hurt. For some reason, he found himself drawn to her instead of her parents. _Maybe it's because she's pretty_, he thought. And then: _Not pretty, beautiful_. Then he realized she had greeted him.

"I learned something about you today," the girl said. Her stormy grey eyes were swirling with anticipation.

"Is that so? And what did you learn about me?" he asked sardonically. Her eyes narrowed at his tone.

"I learned that your name is Perseus Jackson, and that when you were sixteen, in 1892, you and your mother, Sally, disappeared from the town and were never seen again," she answered.

_Damn, _Percy thought._ She's right. _He had no counter-argument, so he just sighed and looked at her. She took that as confirmation and smiled, and dammit if her whole face didn't light up at being right. She stood awkwardly for a minute, obviously making a decision. Then she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a night gown.

"Around and don't look," she commanded

Percy obeyed. He heard the movement of fabric and the cling of metal hitting metal, like on a belt. Every so often, the movements would stop. She was making sure he didn't peek. After what seemed like forever, she allowed him to turn around.

"Well, Percy?" she asked. "Aren't you even going to ask my name?"

"Uh… W-what is y-your n-n-name?" Percy choked out. He felt his face grow hotter as she smiled at him like he was a cute puppy. Her night gown reached to the middle of her thigh, and her ponytail was gone, revealing long, curly blonde hair. He found it hard to think when she looked like that. What did they call it today? Oh, _sexy_.

"Annabeth Chase," she said. "Ms. Chase, you should leave this house." It was much harder to act angry with her now, so he settled for pleading. "You and your family could get hurt. I'm trying to help you. Please."

Annabeth's smile fell. "What about you?" she asked. "How did you die? When? You couldn't have been much older than you were when you went missing."

"I didn't," I said truthfully. She was right, in a way. _It_ happened when I was eighteen. She looked confused, so I added, "Ms. Chase, there are things worse than death."

Annabeth froze. She really wasn't expecting that answer. She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them Percy was gone. It struck her then how strange all of this was. She hadn't even thought twice about what was going on. A strange ghost—but he wasn't a ghost, was he?—was in her room every night telling her to get out. She had trusted him enough

She collapsed onto her bed in disbelief. As she gazed around her room she realized something: there was a door on her wall. It was painted to match the wall, so she wasn't surprised that she hadn't noticed it before. She slowly rose and approached it. Just another thing Annabeth wasn't expecting.


	4. Enter Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**Chapter 3: Enter Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

* * *

_Excerpt from the diary of Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

Dear Diary,

I am going to be married tomorrow. I have been thinking more and more about Percy and how much he had cared for me, how much he still cares for me. I feel bad for leaving him, but I have not seen him in so long. He was my first love, but he never loved me like Octavian does. I never loved him like I love Octavian, either.

I hope Percy understands. I hope that he finds someone who can see only him. But I am not just worried about his heart. No one has seen him or his mother for days. Gabriel has been in the bar for just as long, drunk as a skunk. He fancies himself some kind of hero, I suppose, for marrying Miss Sally when she was pregnant with someone else's child, but everyone knows he beats her something awful. Everyone but Percy, that is; he seemed blissfully unaware until the other day when Jacob La Rue asked him about it. I am just so worried about them both.

Love always, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

* * *

Annabeth closed the little red diary, her finger saving her place. She shoved her head into her pillow and screamed. After that needed burst of emotion, she returned to her reading. The next entry was from a few days later.

* * *

_Excerpt from the diary of Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

Dear Diary,

Some of the women in town got concerned enough to convince their husbands to break into the big Shady Grove Manor. They searched everywhere, but Percy and Miss Sally were nowhere to be found. I haven't stopped crying since I heard the news. I was worried about Octavian's feelings about this because he never liked Percy, but he told me that he understood. I'm glad I got married before I found out; I don't think I could have said I do after news like that. I apologize if I don't write anymore, but this book has so much Percy in it, and I'm starting over now.

Love always, Rachel Elizabeth Simon

* * *

Annabeth flipped the page. Blank. The next one and the next one and the next one. All blank. Rachel stopped writing. The last two entries had been the shortest, the rest chronicling her times with both Percy and Octavian. She had been in love with both of them, and she had chosen Octavian. She and Percy had grown up together, and then he had slowly pulled away from her.

This little book, which Annabeth had found in that little room, had brought up more questions than it had answered.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, this one was significantly harder to put together than the others. Expect another as soon as possible: I have no life and it's Christmas vacation.  
**


	5. The Forgotten

**Chapter 4: The Forgotten  
**

* * *

She found it. She _found _it. Percy was freaking out, as people of this time said. Annabeth had found Rachel's diary. Rachel's diary contained Percy's whole past, and he was sure that she had already read every word about three times. It detailed his falling in love with Rachel and him having his heart ripped out by her. It was possibly the worst thing she could have found, except—no, he wasn't going there. He was determined that she not find _that_.

He appeared to her that night, ready to admit defeat if it meant she would listen to him. He should have known that would only make it worse.

"Please, Annabeth, I'm trying to help you!" Percy begged. He was literally on his hands and knees, but she was having none of it.

"Percy, get up. There is nothing you can say to make me want to leave. Tell me about Rachel," Annabeth said. He sighed, rose from his knees, and sat next to her on her bed.

"Didn't you learn everything from her diary?" he asked. "That's all there is to it: she and I grew up together, I fell in love with her, and she broke my heart."

"Okay, so is she still alive?" she asked tentatively, suddenly seeming self-conscious.

Percy scoffed. "No, and neither is her husband. Some of her children and grandchildren, of varying degrees of great, are running around town, though."

"Like who?"

"That Thalia Grace girl that you have over sometimes is one." Annabeth's jaw dropped. Percy smiled at that. "Why are you so surprised?" he asked. "This town is inbred and small."

"It's just, I hang out with her all the time," she answered. "It's weird to think that she's connected to you in any way. Is that bad?" she bit her lip, and Percy found himself staring at that instead of answering. He realized how close they were, but he was frozen.

Percy then started to lean in involuntarily until their lips met.

* * *

Annabeth couldn't believe it. One second she's talking to Percy in a friendly way, and the next he's kissing her. She couldn't help but notice that he was very good at kissing, and her arms wrapped around his neck of their own accord. She had long since closed her eyes, but she felt his hand on her waist. Her fingers developed a mind of their own, too, and wound themselves in his soft black hair. She had barely begun to enjoy it when Percy shot up and started pacing.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth," he said desperately.

"Percy, don't—"

"I shouldn't have done that. It was presumptuous, and I was taking advantage of you," he continued.

"Percy, I—"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!"

"Percy, just—"

He disappeared, and she was left dumbstruck. She hadn't entertained any thoughts of Percy in a romantic way until he had kissed her. Sure, he was gorgeous, and she had noticed. But she hadn't thought that being with him was even a possibility.

_Because it isn't_, her brain told her. She ignored it: she was riding a mile high.

She had forgotten to tell him that she was going to New York for a few months to visit her mother, of course, but she could just leave him a note.

* * *

**Please, let me know what you think. Also, feel free to point out the tiniest typo. I want to know so I can fix it.**


	6. Enter King Kronos

**Chapter 5: Enter King Kronos**

* * *

Athena Troy was a strong, confident, beautiful, and independent woman. She made sure everyone knew it, too. Annabeth often wondered how Athena could have possibly ever fallen in love with sweet, loving Frederick Chase, but that was 17 years ago. And it had only lasted a year. Within that year, the two had gotten hitched in Vegas and Annabeth was born seven months later.

It was a month into her visit when Annabeth finally asked what was on her mind.

"Mom," she said, "do you believe in ghosts?" Her mother shot her a strange look and seemed to consider her reply.

"Why?"

"Yes or no, Mom?"

"Of course not, Annabeth," she admitted. "You should know that; I don't know why you're asking."

Annabeth hadn't thought about that. How much did she want to tell her skeptic of a mother? "It's just, you know, the old house that I'm living in now. I was halfway hoping that you would say yes." She wasn't telling a total lie. She had hoped that her mom would say yes.

* * *

The rest of her trip was uneventful: her mother practically ignored her unless she was bragging about one of her "innumerable accomplishments that anyone would be proud to have done." When she got back to Nebraska, there was snow on the ground. It was almost Christmas.

Matthew and Bobby had been born in her absence (she had decided on her own to give her dad and Sabrina time with them alone) and were now a month and a half old. Her parents looked so frazzled and relieved that she was home that she felt sort of guilty for leaving.

But the person she was most excited to see again was Percy, and nothing could stop her from seeing him again that night. She practically sprinted up the stairs, and found him waiting as usual.

"I got your note," he said.

"You don't sound disappointed that I'm back," Annabeth replied. He smiled softly at her.

"I'm trying to be, believe me. About what I did…" he trailed off.

"I told you that we'd talk, didn't I?" she asked. Truth be told, she didn't plan on talking as much as he probably did. She planned on taking matters into her own hands.

She was proven right when he started apologizing again. "Annabeth, I'm sorry that I did that," Percy started. Annabeth, for her part, started making her way over to him from the stairs as he kept talking. "I don't know what came over me: usually I have more self-control than that."

Annabeth cut him off. "Do you think I'm pretty, Percy?"

Just like last time they talked, Percy seemed to realize how close she had gotten. "Beautiful," he blurted. He blushed like a schoolgirl, but Annabeth just smiled.

"Do you like me?" she continued.

"More than I should," he admitted. All of a sudden, her arms were wrapped around his neck and her lips were on his. It took a second for him to return the kiss, but when he did, he completely took control. His hands landed on her hips, and his tongue pressed for entrance at her mouth. It was quickly granted, and after what felt like seconds—but was probably a few minutes—of their tongues fighting battles, Percy pulled his head away.

His face was panic stricken. Annabeth looked at him in confusion until her bedroom began to melt into an otherworldly place. She yelped and gripped him tighter as a throne room came into focus.

"Perseus!" a deep, evil-sounding voice boomed, startling her. "It's good to see you again."

Annabeth, with her head buried in his chest and her eyes shut tight, felt Percy move to face the voice, bringing her with him. "Kronos," he said calmly, "what do you want?"

* * *

"I see you brought me a gift," Kronos said.

Percy tried not to notice the hundreds of lewd sexual acts being performed around the enormous red and black room.

"She's not for you," he said. The king rose from his blood red and gold throne and started stepping over the mass of tangled, naked bodies, many of which were in the throes of orgasms. Moans and screams of pleasure rang out in the air, but Kronos ignored them.

Percy didn't know if it was possible for Annabeth to be closer to him, but he sure tried to pull her shivering form to his.

"Oh, but Perseus," Kronos started, "from what I can see, she is very beautiful." He turned to her. "Show me your face, little one."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to go wrong, but the inspiration for this came to me last night. I hope you enjoyed it.  
**


End file.
